Amor a Segunda Vista
by Beeeh
Summary: Uma brincadeira entre dois irmãos promete causar um pequeno alvoroço no Santuario, mas quando seus planos não saí como esperado agora a única esperança é o destino seguir seu curso... Ou não... FICHAS ABERTAS.


**Amor a Segunda Vista.**

.

.

**Resumo:** Uma brincadeira entre dois irmãos promete causar um pequeno alvoroço no Santuario, mas quando seus planos não saí como esperado agora a única esperança é o destino seguir seu curso... Ou não... FICHAS ABERTAS.

.

.

.

**EPILOGO.**

* * *

**Athenas, Grécia.**

- Não que eu queira me gabar, mais ela era linda. Milo falava enquanto andava ao lado de Aioria, Shura, Mascará da Morte, Kanon e Afrodite todos os cinco usando roupas casuais de verão, shorts, camisas, tênis, roupas de mortais normais.

Era uma noite bonita em Athenas o céu estava estrelada, denunciando que o dia que se viria faria um calor incrível, desde da última guerra, Athena fizera um acordo com Caos, Zeus e os outros deuses, ninguém jamais soube qual foi o acordo feito a única coisa que todos sabiam era que todos os cavaleiros de Athenas foram revividos com seus respectivos cosmos. Irritando muitos do Olimpo, mas nenhum deles era louco o suficiente para contestar as decisões de Caos ou de Zeus.

Saori Kido e não Athena deu a seus cavaleiros a chance de escolher entre continuar servindo-a ou terem uma vida normal, muitos, quase todos os cavaleiros de prata preferiam a segunda opção, alguns deixando a Grécia outros não, os grandiosos e odiosos cavaleiros de bronze também continuaram a servir Athena porem ambos seguiam em outros países fazendo missões para a Fundação Kido, os poucos que continuaram eram os quatorze cavaleiros de ouro que viviam pelo Santuário e por sua Deusa. Porém mesmo continuando a servir a Deusa eles mantinham uma vida normal... Não tinham nenhuma ameaça em vista então não teria nenhum problema em viver suas vidas.

E era justamente isso que os cincos Cavaleiros de Ouro faziam neste momento, eles estavam voltando de uma famosa casa noturna de Athenas na qual se tornou famosa pelos motivos corretos.

- Sim realmente ela era linda com aquela monocelha e aqueles peitos que em vez de dois eram três. Afrodite falou rapidamente enquanto olhava suas unhas.

- Ela tem um cisto! Milo falou tentando explicar o argumento de seu amigo para a beleza da tal moça, tal argumento que arrancou risadas alheias. - Que vai retirar mês que vem numa cirurgia. - Ela era **linda**.

- Milo para aquela criatura ficar bonita só nascendo de novo tipo umas três vezes. Afrodite argumentou novamente.

- É inseto parece que hoje o mundo está contra você. Mascara comentou em meio a gargalhadas.

- Claro porque toda a vez que vamos para esta festa o Afrodite veem junto e detona todas as garotas com quem eu saio. Milo reclama revoltado.

- É porque você é muito guerreiro Milo. Comenta Kanon com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- O que quer dizer com isso? O Escorpião pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Só pega canhão! Afrodite fala ainda olhando as unhas.

- O cara que vai na manicure toda semana fica me tirando uma comigo, não é possível. Reclama Milo.

- Vai começar..., Shura sussurra para Aioria Mascara e Kanon que ainda davam risadas.

- Se você quer saber minhas unhas são fracas se não forem bem cuidadas elas quebram..., A discussão entre Peixe e Escorpião se estendeu até os portões do Santuário.

Realmente os dias de paz eram muito reconfortantes.

* * *

**Ilha de Chipre.**

- Venha aqui, não irei lhe fazer mal..., Um jovem loiro de cabelos curtos e cacheados e olhos azuis de corpo atlético mas não muito alto, usava uma túnica branca com detalhes em dourados e sandálias igualmente douradas pronunciou ao correr atras de uma moça de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que corria incansavelmente para longe dele. - Droga. O rapaz reclama e se senta na grana ao ver a Ninfa fugir de suas vistas.

O jovem loiro deita-se na grama verde e observa o céu azulado, ultimamente seus serviços estavam sendo tão entendiantes que a vida acabava ficando chata demais...

Era incrível como passavam os seculos e o amor ficava cada vez mais banalizado e os serviços dele estavam cada vez mais desnecessário então era normal ele ficar dias, semanas, meses, anos, décadas sem trabalho... Estava começando a ficar muito irritado com isso.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Só viver a sua vida.

-_ Que frio._ Ele sussurra para si mesmo estranhando aquele ar gelado naquele dia tão quente.

- Parece meio enferrujada irmãozinho..., A voz gélida atras do jovem loiro disse em tom de deboche fazendo este levantar e observar um jovem sentado em uma pedra ao lado de uma imensa arvora florida, o outro rapaz igualmente jovem e atlético um pouco mais alto de cabelos ruivos compridos até a altura dos ombros e espetados para cima com olhos azuis e pele clara. - Até as ninfas andam correndo de você ultimamente...,

- Anteros **[1] **você não tem nada melhor a fazer? Pessoas a torturar? Amores a acabar? Ou qualquer outra coisa a não ser encher o meu saco? O jovem loiro fala irritado diante do Deus que dava uma suave risada.

- Na verdade Eros, eu até tenho algumas coisas a fazer. Ele fala levantando e se sentando ao lado do seu irmão. - Ao contrario de você pelo o que parece.

- Você realmente tirou o dia para me encher, então nem vou lhe dar atenção. Eros fechou os olhos e voltou a deitar na grama tentando esquecer Anteros e seus comentários, mais infelizmente a curiosidade de Eros era imensa e Anteros sabia bem disso o que irritava ainda mais o Deus do Amor. - O que você quer Anteros?

- Quero me divertir.

* * *

**Athenas, Grécia.**

O suspiro da jovem era de um puro alivio, não tinha nada melhor do que tomar uma boa xícara de chá e observar as estrelas no céu.

- Está uma noite linda não é mesmo Dora. Saori falou enquanto observava o céu. - Quer tomar um pouco de chá? Saori sorri ao se virar e observar uma jovem sua pele era clara, quase pálida e seus cabelos era londos chegando em sua cintura num tom de negro azulado, os olhos eram azuis céu, era muito bonita de lábios carnudos e seios e quadris fartos um pouco gordinha e baixinha, usava uma túnica negra com detalhes em ouro evidenciando as curvas e o que chamava muito a atenção eram as lindas joias que combinam com os fios de ouro de seu vestido e revestida de pedras preciosas.

- Obrigada. A jovem menina respondeu ao se sentar ao lado de Saori na varanda do quarto da Deusa.

As duas moças ficaram em silencio se olhando por um tempo, Saori sorriu voltou a beber o chá e olhar as estrelas a jovem moça que atendia por Dora observou o gesto da outra e os repetiu.

- O que faz aqui Dora? Saori pergunta com delicadeza depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Meu pai. Ela simplesmente disse delicadamente.

- Ainda está irritado com você?

- Ele nunca vai me perdoar. A moça fala com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não escolhemos quem amamos. Saori entendia muito bem disso e suspira ao segurar a mão da garota que forçava um sorriso.

* * *

**Ilha de Chipre.**

- Algo me diz que Athena não ira gostar muito desta brincadeira. Eros fala um pouco assustado.

- Não é uma brincadeira. Anteros pronuncia seriamente. - Eles merecem isso...

- Mais... Não Sei Anteros... E se no final _eles_ não **combinarem**? O jovem Deus do amor pergunta assustado.

- Então tentaremos novamente até as coisas darem certo. Anteros fala novamente serio.

- Mas... Mas..., Eros estava realmente tentando com a proposta de seu irmão fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha a missão de fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem, pois o amor virou tão banalizado que nem valia a pena tentar fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem, pessoas independente, divórcios, curtir a vida, traições... O amor não era mais o primeiro plano das pessoas e agora vendo aquela proposta bem ali na sua frente fazia-o ficar **muito** tentado, fazer aqueles cavaleiros turrões terem a chance de sentir o que era o verdadeiro amor. - Mas se não der certo e se Athena ficar revoltada e querer se vingar...

- Você realmente acha que a **Miss Bondade** irá se vingar de alguém? Ainda mais depois de ver o _bem_ que iremos fazer ao santuario dele. Anteros afirma.

- Não sei não. Eros fala e suspira. - Me deixe entender você está propondo que nós dois... Nós... Dois..., Eros repete as duas ultimas palavras bem devagar apontando para ele e para Anteros mostrando quem era os "dois" da frase. - Nós unimos, iremos para Athenas no misturar de mortais e observar os Cavaleiros de Ouro e fazer com quem eles se apaixonem por diferentes moças. É isso?

- Exatamente.

- E o que você vai ganhar fazendo isso? Eros pergunta sério.

- O que eu ganharei com isso é pessoal e particular. Anteros fala muito sério ao irmão. - Chega de Frescura a única coisa que temos que fazer é com que os cavaleiros se apaixonem...

- Mas se a garota que escolheremos não for boa?

- Porque você acha que eu estou aqui? Anteros pergunta. - E não pense nisso, você quer ou não se **divertir** um pouco?

Eros suspirou fazer os cavaleiros de Atena se apaixonarem era uma ideia interessante, mais perigosa ao mesmo tempo, se escolhessem a garota errada poderiam causar grandes problemas. Mas sair daquela ilha e fazer o que gosta não tinha preço.

.

.

.

Explicações:

**[1] **– Anteros é o símbolo do amor desgraçado, da resistência ao amor, a vingança ao amor não correspondido, ao desamor e eu me apaixonei por ele depois de ler a fic MAGINIFICA "**Ariel**" da Diva **Dama-9** e eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ele. Por isso resolvi coloca-lo como um dos núcleos principais da fic.

.

.

.

N/a: Quero deixar claro que essa fic será diferente e cheia de surpresas... Bem para mim serão surpresas então ela não será postada rapidamente, ela será bem feita e depois dela eu **PRETENDO** criar outras fics ainda baseada nela.

Eu não crio fichas maravilhosas mais empenho nas que eu crio então quero dizer que se só achar **TRÊS** fichas boas só colocarei estas três fichas. Então por favor **SE EMPENHEM NÃO GANHA O CAVALEIRO A ORDEM E SIM A MELHOR FICHA.**

Espero que tenham entendido o contexto da história, dois dos meus deuses favoritos, Eros e Anteros resolvem fazer com que os cavaleiros de Atena que depois de tanto sofrimento tivessem a chance de sentir o que era o verdadeiro amor, então eles vão para as Ruas da Grécia encontrar estas garotas. Garotas normais, prostitutas, atrizes, servas, amazonas... Bem qualquer tipo de garota, mais será que eles combinam ou será que o amor deles não dará certo? Eai o que será que os dois Deuses iram fazer?

Bem qualquer coisa me manda uma PM.

Outra coisa que eu amaria dizer é que EU SOU APAIXONADO POR DEUSES GREGOS ENTÃO SURPRESAS EM RELAÇÃO A ELES...

.

.

**.**

**TODOS OS CAVALEIROS ESTÃO DISPONIVEIS.**

.

.

Modelo da Ficha:

Nome:

Idade:

Nacionalidade: (Qualquer uma)

Aparência: (Se quiserem mandar um link é só colocar * no lugar da /, vi isso na fic **Batalha dos Titãs** e foi uma ideia incrível porque eu sempre baseio a aparência das minhas personagens em personagens já existentes) Mas se resolverem criar uma personagem própria sem ser baseada em já existentes então só ficar a vontade e descrever a aparência.

Personalidade: (Não exagerem gente por favor, quatro, três linhas está ótimo...)

O que faz da vida e na Grécia: (Ela é turista, ela é uma serva, uma amazona, ela é uma atriz famosa, ela é uma medica sem fronteiras, ela é uma prostituta, ela está de pssagem, ela está de intercambio, criatividade...)

História: (Queria que tivessem nessa parte coisas simples da família e da infância e adolescência e o que ela é hoje o que ela faz, porque ela está na Grécia e o que acha do País e mais o que quiserem integrar... PARTE MAIS IMPORTANTE DA FICHA)

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Cavaleiro: (Três Opções)

Cavaleiro que PODERIA se apaixonar mas não vai: (É estranho mais vocês entenderam no decorrer da fic...)

Cena desejada...: (Essa é uma parte QUE PODE OU NÃO ENTRAR NA FICHA então vocês PODEM OU NÃO QUERER ESCREVE-LA.. É uma cena QUALQUER CENA que a sua personagem pode ter na historia e pode ser com ou sem o cavaleiro se ela se encaixar na historia ela sera colocada se não tentarei fazer modificações para encaixa-la por isso eu digo FAÇAM SE VOCES DESEJAREM POIS NÃO É GARANTIDO A ENTRADA DELA NA HISTÓRIA)

Modicações:

Cenas forte permitidas: (Por favor...*O*)

.

.

.

Bem é isso é uma pouco longa a ficha mais é simples bem espero que tenham gostado e esperem por surpresas.


End file.
